


Watch me as I give Haruka happiness

by Psychodaelic



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Haruka taking a breath from his band, Nijo Haruka deserves happiness, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodaelic/pseuds/Psychodaelic
Summary: Haruka thought today trip was going to be simple. The universe said 'SIKE!' and sent him an army of good times.akaJust Haruka spending quality times with people outside of his band.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Happiness
Kudos: 44





	Watch me as I give Haruka happiness

**Author's Note:**

> ARGONAVIS is a project owned by Bushiroad and DeNa

Typically, Saturday was the only day for Nijo Haruka to hole up in his room, minding nothing unless somehow Kanata founds a new way to annoy him from outside or Reiji called him out. But their last session on Friday night before had left Haruka with a broken string on his guitar, full blame on Kanata.

As apologetic as Kanata can go (in which Haruka didn’t even believe that in the slightest), Haruka’s rather die than letting Kanata’s hands on his stuffs, moreover, letting him pay for something. So here he was, 9 am in the morning, looking at the sign above the automatic door. ‘ _NEOTO_ ’ …? Voice and sound? What a dumb name for a music store. But alas, it’s the one with good reviews so into the store Haruka walked.

While searching for the component he needs, it’s easy for Haruka to get lost in the space, seeing other musical instruments and accessories. When someone hit on his shoulder, Haruka was ready to snark but a familiar deep voice reached out first.

“Huh, isn’t this Epsilon Phi’s guitarist? The elder twin… Ah, Nijo Haruka-kun?”

Haruka looked up to a neutral smile and somewhat a scowl, “Oh, you guys are Gyroaxia’s Satozuka-san and Misono-san.” Outside of the official LRFest meet-up, he never exchanged words with other bands but Haruka knew of their skills, and he secretly had been wanting to converse with them.

Satozuka Kenta smiled, “Please, just Kenta is fine, can I call you Haruka-kun? I don’t want to mix you up with your younger twin.”

Haruka slowly nodded. He didn’t want that too.

Misono Reon had channeled a more neutral expression before speaking, “You guys resided in Roppongi, right? Why came so far to Shinjuku?” Reon was right for asking. It’s not like there’s no music store in Roppongi but the truth was if Haruka had to go out of the penthouse, he rather went all the way to other place to avoid meeting his bandmates. Not that Haruka would ever tell them.

“I saw review on this place, it’s my day off after all,” was his short answer. Luckily, both of the adults took it easily and moved on.

“Searching for new guitar?”

“Ah, no, just strings, I broke mine last night in practice session…”

Unexpectedly Kenta laughed, but not that condescending laugh Haruka used to hear, it was a nice nostalgic one, like Kenta was reminiscing his own time breaking guitar strings. “I feel you, it’s easier to went overboard with the youth energy.”

“Kenta-san, you’re saying that as if we’re old coots already.”

Haruka knew this kind of conversation and joke was normal but he still felt antsy after 5 seconds of silence, “I, I will be paying then, thank you for speaking with me.” He bowed quickly and turned.

Reaching the cashier, he putted down his purchase and handed his card, but the cashier nervously turned him down. “Sorry, Kid, our POS terminal broke down. Do you have cash?”

Ah, shit, Haruka didn’t really make a habit of bringing cash on him and nowadays most of the place in Tokyo accepted card anyway. Scowling, Haruka took his card back, “I will have to withdraw first.” The cashier now looked downright pale seeing his annoyed expression.

An effector was placed beside his unpaid string before Haruka could turn around, “I will pay for his item.”

Haruka snapped his neck to his left. There, Kenta and Reon stood as if it was only natural for them to do that. His scowl didn’t ease, “Why?” There’s nothing good come from accepting help, Haruka would know. Especially in a big city like this, one can only brace for a “now you owe me a favor” scenario which Haruka would like to avoid, thank you but no thank you.

Kenta raised his eyebrow, “It’ll be easier for you, right? Anyway, I don’t mind at all. You can send it back via line pay.”

Easier for him… While it’s true, but the act itself held no merit for Kenta and there’s no guarantee for the adult that Haruka would pay him back straight away. Though Haruka will, he had no desire to be left in debt. So why?

As if listening to the rumbling anxiety in Haruka’s mind, Reon said, “Kenta-san likes to look out for younger ones, it’s not just you personally. I think it reminds him of his own brother. So don’t think real hard about it, just pay him back.”

When Haruka was thinking of a comeback retaliation, Kenta had finished up their payments and handed him a plastic bag, “Reon’s right, but if it bothers you so much, how about you accompany us to a coffee shop where I can buy Nayuta’s favorite bean? It’s your day off too, right? Unless you have a date or something…”

Haruka ran out of word to reply that for a second, “I’m free, if it’s OK for you…” _‘It’s not like I want to go home early too…_ ’

Kenta smiled at that, “Great! It’s a place of someone we know, actually! D-san from Fantome Iris, Nayuta said he established his own shop under their place at Ikebukuro, so we have to take the subs there.”

It’s the first time Haruka heard about that. Huh, a barista and a drummer? Interesting.

As they walked to the nearest station, Reon sighed, “Really, Kenta-san, it’s about time you stop babying that guy, he can get his own bitter bean.”

‘That guy’ must be Asahi Nayuta. Haruka never knew they had it bad too at Gyroaxia for Reon to address their supreme vocalist as ‘that guy’. But if Kenta looked offended, he didn’t show it but with a quick reply of, “Now who was it, that spilling my cabinets and dropping the coffee bean?”

…

“Me…” And the arguments stopped there.

Their journey was filled with silence for minutes which Haruka appreciated. He didn’t want to pry or even initiate a conversation. But Kenta didn’t have problem with that.

“If I remembered correctly, your leader was also the producer of Epsilon Phi’s music, right? What a bright fellow, and to do that while still in junior high. Kids these days are terrifying!”

Haruka guessed he took his odd bandmates’ oddness for granted, now that it being said to his face, he realized not all school kids can enter LRFest with or without parental support. ‘ _And here we are, basically just a bunch of toddlers in term of age to the other bands…’_

“It’s just the way it is, I guess. Shu has been engaging with music since baby, being the heir of a monster of production home. Music is a part of who he is.”

“Hoo… in that way, he reminds me of Nayuta. Both are the center of their own group, and they lead them to their goal with the music that they made. Both are also considered as the genius in their field,” Kenta explanation made Haruka (and Reon) scoffed a bit, but he didn’t deny it. If else, Haruka thought Asahi Nayuta wouldn’t bother to stage things up like blackmailing opponents or something alike.

When they arrived at Champ de Fleur, the place was rather empty aside from one or two table, but the atmosphere was warm and inviting. Kusunoki Daimon was behind the bar but quickly recognized the arriving guests as fellow musicians at LRFest, “Welcome to Champ de Fleur.” His voice was deep but carrying a soft note. They brought themselves in and straight to the bar.

“Good morning, D-san, do you still have those blue mountain beans in stock?” Kenta didn’t waste his time and Daimon was quick to follow up.

“We have, but I can only sell a quarter of the bag. Will that be OK?” If Haruka didn’t know better he’d had thought the intimidating drummer was unsure in his words.

Kenta waved his hand, “It’s fine, just so Nayuta won't get another crappy shot at the place next to ours for a week. I can order online tonight.”

Daimon nodded and reached for his shelves.

“Daaimoon, the tea is not hot anymore~!” That subtle French accent was easy to recognize. In a second, Haruka met eyes with Fantome Iris’s vampire vocalist, Felix. “ _Mon Dieu_ , I didn’t know we’re having guests from Gyroaxia and Epsilon Phi? Should I heat more tea?”

“Good day, Felix-san, we’re just here for short business, but if you insist,” Kenta replied easily.

“ _Non, non_ , it’s only natural for us to be hospitable! We Fantome Iris spend Saturday morning here anyway! Now let’s sit on that corner! The others will come down soon!”

Because they couldn’t come up with a reason to say no, they relented to the fussing blond. True to his word, in 2 minutes Haruka saw the rest of Fantome Iris’s members with their natural looks. When you’re used to see someone in heavy v-kei make up, your brain would need a minute to adjust.

Even more when said person was cross-dressing in stage. “Oh! It’s the kids from Gyro and Epsi! Hi! What an early bird!” The cross-dressing bassist, Mitsurugi Koharu, was now wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but like that Haruka could only remembered his tomboy classmate.

“Haru-san, Light-san, Zack-san, good morning,” Kenta smiled. Reon and Haruka said their simple greetings too.

“O-oh, p-please, just c-called me J-Jun…” Haruka never thought the dirty-mouthed guitarist to be this shy in person. Suzaki Jun off-stage looked like your typical NEET.

Light, or Kurokawa Tomoru, was fortunately not really different from his stage persona, “And you can call me just Kurokawa or Tomoru. It’s weird to be called that outside the stage.”

Daimon arrived at their table with a small bag of the promised beans, “I will bring the tea.” Tomoru offered to help and followed behind him.

“Oo! Thanks, Dai!” Koharu grinned, “He’s really happy when your snappy vocalist drink here, _yanno_? Like he found his coffee-soulmate or something, haha!”

“With that kind of face?” Reon offhandedly commented before being side-elbowed by Kenta.

Koharu didn’t look offended, though, if else, he was? Contempt? “Guy sure was big, but his heart was too soft! Will you believe it if I said I went to police office more than he did and he was the one bailing me out? He’s happy just by having a new fellow who enjoy coffee like he does!”

Jun enthusiastically nodded, “Y-yeah! He may look like that, but Daimon-san will be the first to help if he notices any wrong…”

With perfect timing, Daimon came back bringing tea and coffee, Tomoru bringing snacks behind. “Don’t say nonsense.”

“What nonsense, though? You’re more likely to help a grandma and nearly forgetting your own chores, Daimon-san,” Tomoru cheerfully added.

“… It was one time.” While the adults laughed, Haruka was glued silently in his seat. Felix seemed to realize this and moved a plate of cookies to him.

“Aren’t you hungry, _Mon petit_? Don’t be shy!”

It’s hard to block out Felix’s charm and Haruka did left without eating (it was Kanata’s turn to try to make breakfast, with Reiji’s supervision), so after a second of consideration he reached for a cookie that taste…

“AH! Felix! _Did’ja_ give Epsi’s boy your creation?! I thought we agreed it is off-limit!”

Haruka couldn’t hear the rest of the words as he battled for his lungs. The cookie looked okay but when chewed the taste was super-wrong it threw him off and choked him. Daimon hurriedly passed him a glass of clear water. Reon beside him patted his back lightly as Haruka took a deep breath.

When he could see clearly again, Felix knelt down to his leg, “ _Je suis désolé_ , I’m sorry for the thoughtlessness. It was unbefitting of me. I wish to repay for your discomfort if you let me.”

“It’s, uhk, it’s fine, Felix-san,” Haruka didn’t know a cookie could taste THAT bad. But it’s not like Felix was purposely poisoning him or anything.

After that, the whole Fantome Iris took it upon themselves to give Haruka many things as an apology. When they finally left (without Kenta even paying for the bean), Haruka’s belly was full of delicious foods. Same could be said for Kenta and Reon.

“It was chaotic but I’m glad you’re okay, Haruka-kun,” Kenta chuckled.

Reon grinned, “Will not say no if you wanna hang again next time if this was the outcome.”

Haruka sighed but resigned to his fate, “I’m sorry I didn’t pay for your bean back there.”

“What? After that? Haruka-kun, I think I’m the one who owe you now!”

It’s rare for Haruka to get favor from others. He hesitated a bit before saying, “Um, then, maybe we can talk about music and guitar, next time?”

Kenta and Reon looked at each other and smiled, “You just need to ask, even without today’s event!”

“Here, I’ll give you my number and Kenta-san’s!”

After that they parted away. It’s midday now but Haruka still didn’t feel like going back. But without anyone now he’s a bit lost of where to go next. ‘ _Oh right, I haven’t had the time to check on the theater billboard of the new Sentai series…_ ’

Usually he’d have trouble to tell his bandmates when he’s going to places, out of discomfort of being ridiculed or stalked, but now because he’s by himself, it’s easy to just catch the next ride to Akihabara and have the whole day for himself and his hobby!

Akihabara in weekday was crowded, but even more in weekends. Filled with domestic and international tourists, Haruka had trouble navigating his way to the outside gate. Five minutes of walking and he found his goal, the promotional board for the upcoming Tokusatsu show with his favorite actor. Haruka snapped one or two photos with his phone before turning away.

“Wah! Ko-nii gets the super limited gacha again!”

“Ohoo, Ko-nii, you sly!”

“What? I’m not cheating!”

“Kohei-san, will you roll this one? I want the rice ball key chain.”

“Why are you requesting too, Yamato?!”

Hearing those excited cheerful voices, Haruka wondered if Tokyo was so small. ‘ _To meet 3/5 of LRFest bands, that should be super limited gacha catch, right?_ ’

Haruka was prepared to walk off and pretended he didn’t hear the group when the air-headed guitarist spotted him.

“Ah, that’s Epsilon Phi’s guitarist, right? One of the twins.”

Hayasaka Kohei looked at the direction Tsubaki Yamato pointed, “Oh, you’re right, Yamato! If I remember correctly… Nijo! Nijo Haruka!”

Because the group made a fuss by calling him loudly, Haruka felt like it’s his social obligation to shut them up by talking to them. ‘ _Just for a quick greeting, just a quick greeting…’_

“Good day, Fujin Rizing-san,” it’s not that Haruka didn’t remembered their name but it felt like a hassle to call them one by one.

The bright smiled vocalist, Kaminoshima Fuuta, didn’t seemed to mind to, “Ya! Haruka-kun! Out for having fun too?”

“Um,” Haruka nodded, “And you are…”

Wakakusa Aoi, Haruka remembered him playing both the piano and the trombone, laughed, “We’re not from here so we’ve been exploring Tokyo in weekends. Today Misaki wanna see Akiba so here we are!”

The drummer, Goto Misaki, smiled sheepishly, “Can’t be helped, right! Hey, man, you know a great arcade spot around here?”

And that’s how Haruka got roped into playing in the arcade. With these college students.

“Ah! Yamato loses again!” Fuuta shouted. Haruka had battled Yamato to a one-on-one guitar play simulation. With this, Haruka’s certain he can beat this guy even more easily in the real deal.

Kohei shook his head, “I’m just glad this isn’t a real stage battle. But as long as you have fun!”

At first Haruka thought the leader was referring to his bandmates, but Kohei had looked at Haruka in the eyes. He, did he look like he’s having fun?

“How can you play like that in your age?” Yamato genuinely asking, but Haruka felt a bit braver today.

“I just don’t suck at playing something I’m in charge of,” he cheekily replied. When the rest of their group laughed, Haruka found that he’s laughing with them too.

Fujin Rizing folks decided to hop on the next spot in their bucket list, and Haruka declined the offer to join them (more like they’re asking for a tour guide). He decided he had enough fun that he didn’t get for months already, and besides he hadn’t told Reiji about going out minus the quick shopping.

Haruka walked back to the station, but his eyes fell on a gacha machine outside a store. It was his favorite Sentai series gacha machine. Picking out left over coins from Fujin Rizing, he decided to have a bit more fun before going back.

He inserted the first coin and twisted the machine’s knob. At the first clacking sounds, he reached down for the capsule and opened it. ‘ _Oh, the villain from episode 6._ ’ But he wished he got the hero one, so he inserted his second coin and twisted again.

Haruka opened the capsule and stunned.

“Oh! Is that the limited-edition Star Fighter?! How lucky!”

When Haruka glanced on his right, Nanahoshi Ren of Argonavis was kneeling beside him with a big smile.

“You must feel so happy now, right?

“Haruka-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> And Haruka fell in love with that smile. 
> 
> Just kidding!!! 
> 
> Or am I?
> 
> Hit me up @/bayamflamboyan on twitter to scream AAside with me


End file.
